lunaonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting Skills
Crafting Skills You can construct, combine, enchant, reinforce or even destruct items in Luna Online. There is no level restriction for these skills, you can use them from the very beginning. Press "K" to open Skill Menu to use these skills. Constructing/Combining Introduction Construction is one of crafting skills in Luna Online. You can create various items and equipment with Construction or even combine them to get better items. Each item requires a certain amount of material and money to create. Most high-level items have a success rate, if you fail to construct an item, you'll lose all of your materials and money. How to Combine/Construct Search for the item you want to make. You can use search box or category drop down menus. Then select the item from the list. Make sure you have all required materials and money in your inventory. Click on Combine button to make the selected item. You can also drag and drop an item into List of Search Results box to see a list of items that you can create with that item. Enchanting Introduction Enchanting is a way to enchant your equipment and increase their Primary Stats. You need an equipment of the same type in order to enchant an equipment. For example in order to enchant a +2 weapon you need another +2 weapon of the same type or to enchant a +10 armor you need a +10 armor of the same type. You can also use Peiras which are replacement for the equipment of the same type, so you can enchant a +5 weapon with a +5 Peira. As you enchant your equipment, the success rate becomes lower and lower. If an enchanting fails, both items will be destroyed. After Enchant Level +6, your equipment gets a cosmetic enchant glow. How to Enchant Drag and Drop the item you want to enchant to the left slot and the other item to the right slot. Please note that the item in the right slot will be destroyed. Percent... shows the enchant success rate and Cost shows the required amount of money. Press Enchant button to start enchanting your item. Reinforcing Introduction Reinforcing is a way to increase Secondary Stats of your equipment. You need Gems in order to reinforce an item. Each Gem can be used for a specific type of equipment. At least 50 Gems required to reinforce an item, but you can use more to increase the chance to get higher reinforce value. How to Reinforce Drag and Drop the item you want to reinforce in the top single slot. Then place Gems in the other slots. Press Reinforce to start reinforcing your item. Destructing Introduction Destructing is a way to destroy equipment and get various items, mostly Gems and Potions. Destructing has two types of results, Fixed Results which you'll get by 100% if you destruct an item and a Random Result, which gives a random item in the Random Result List. How to Destruct Simply place the item you want to destruct in the one of top slots and then click on the Disassemble button. Cooking Introduction You can use Cooking Skill to get which increase your stats. As you cook foods, you get Cooking Point which determines how good you are in cooking. Better foods require more cooking point. Also each food has its own required material which can be bought from the Cooker NPC in towns. How to Cook You need Pan, Spatula(?) and Firecamp in order to cook something. Equip Spatula which goes into weapon slot, then equip Pan which goes into shield slot. Then use a firecamp to create a firecamp. Select the firecamp and open the Cooking Menu. Select the item you want to cook, make sure you have required materials in your inventory, click on Cook to cook the selected item. Category:Character